The last fairytale
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Cuan cierto era que los cuentos de hadas no siempre acaban bien. One-shot. SPOILERS episodio 8.


_¡Hola! Después de meses sin escribir nada me he inspirado con esta pareja Shuumatsu no Izetta, uno de los animes de esta temporada. Si bien no me parece de la mejor calidad, me gustó este shippeo que pudo ser y no fue y creo que merecían más, así que he querido dárselo. Espero que os guste._

 **N/A:** spoilers del episodio 8 de Shuumatsu no Izetta.

 **Disclaimer:** Shuumatsu no Izetta y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Yoshino y Ajia-do Animation Works. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Cuan cierto era que los cuentos de hadas no siempre acaban bien. Bianca se había negado a creerlo y ahora estaba comprobando en primera persona la verdad detrás de aquella frase. Aunque tampoco se podía decir que lo que ella estaba viviendo fuera precisamente un precioso cuento de hadas.

Estaban en guerra. Eylstadt era el último bastión de la resistencia en Europa ante la amenaza imparable del gigante germano. Estaba claro que un pequeño principado como el suyo no sobreviviría mucho tiempo sin la ayuda de aliados al avance del monstruo que había devorado ya medio continente. Los países que no se habían rendido terminaron destrozados ante su abrumadora fuera militar. Ningún otro Estado podía hacer sombra a su potencia de fuego, devastadora y más letal que ninguna. Salvo quizá los Estados Unidos de Atlanta. En ese momento, lady Finé estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas en su campo, el de la diplomacia, junto a su última esperanza, la bruja Izetta, para conseguir el apoyo de esta gran nación. Si lo conseguían, la balanza se inclinaría significativamente a su favor. Y mientras tanto ella, como capitana de la guardia, tenía el deber de proteger las fronteras de Eylstadt hasta su regreso.

Precisamente allí, en casa, tenían sus propios problemas. El servicio de inteligencia, que andaba tras la pista de uno o varios traidores en el ejército, había informado de que un agente de Germania se había infiltrado dentro de sus fronteras. Los traidores, sin duda alguna, colaboraban con él. Pero las noticias preocupantes no terminaban ahí: al parecer, iban tras el secreto de la Bruja Blanca que se escondía en el castillo de la antigua capital. Era de esperar que, tras la aparición de Izetta, desempolvaran las viejas leyendas en busca de su punto débil. Ella era su carta del triunfo y no podían permitir que se hicieran con esa información. Por lo tanto, Sieg la envió de incógnito junto a algunas de sus mejores guardias para dar con el intruso y, de paso, intentar desenmascarar a aquellos que habían vendido a su patria.

Se establecieron en la posada principal de la antigua capital. No tenían pistas sobre la apariencia del germano, por lo que, tras asegurar un perímetro y cambiar el uniforme por ropas de campo con el objeto de crear unas personalidades falsas, Bianca se fue con Lotte a inspeccionar los caminos. La muchacha no formaba parte de la guardia real sino que era una simple sirvienta pero insistió en echar una mano y Sieg no puso objeciones. En ese momento necesitaban toda la ayuda disponible. La camioneta traqueteaba tranquilamente por la carretera de arena mientras Bianca, al volante, permanecía atenta a todo el que se cruzaban. Hasta el momento solo habían sido campesinos, comerciantes o soldados. La antigua capital no contaba con mucho tránsito y, de momento, era una de las regiones menos castigadas por la guerra. Por eso la vida allí era todavía apacible, si se pasaba por alto la obvia escasez que afectaba a todo el país.

\- ¡Bianca-oneesama!

La exclamación de Lotta hizo que levantara el pie del acelerador ligeramente. Ella también lo había visto. En el lecho del río que fluía al lado de la carretera se encontraba un joven aproximadamente de su misma edad, vestido con un uniforme que no reconoció. Le pareció lo suficientemente extraño para detener el vehículo; o a lo mejor solo era alguien que necesitaba ayuda. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? Había que ser muy torpe para caerse a un río tan poco profundo como aquel.

\- Gracias, señoritas – el desconocido, que respondía al nombre de Thomas, estornudó en el asiento de atrás. Lotta se apresuró a alcanzarle un pañuelo - ¿También os dirigís a la antigua capital?

\- Estamos de visita – explicó la más joven – Somos sirvientas en el palacio pero tenemos unos días libres y decidimos venir a ver a la familia – esa era la historia que habían creado para explicar su presencia allí, haciéndose pasar por dos mujeres originarias de la zona.

\- Así que doncellas. Si no me lo hubierais dicho pensaría que eras una señora importante – Thomas debió ver la cara de estupefacción de Bianca reflejada en el espejo retrovisor, por lo que se apresuró a explicarse - Tus movimientos son refinados y tu forma de expresarte es elegante, como de alguien acostumbrado a tratar con la nobleza. Y eres muy bella – finalizó, sonriente.

\- ¡P-Para nada!

La capitana estaba estupefacta. No era la primera vez que le dirigían un halago, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ellos. Su papel era mantenerse en un discreto segundo plano para velar por la seguridad de la princesa, por ello, pocas veces destacaba lo suficiente como para que nadie se fijara en ella. Esta forma de actuar se había quedado impregnada en su personalidad y fuera del trabajo solía pasar inadvertida también. Por eso las palabras del joven la habían impactado más de lo que debieran. Aunque había algo más tras ellas: ¿cómo era tan bueno leyendo a las personas? Podía ser una simple coincidencia pero, aparte de eso, le había llamado la atención su leve acento germano, que trataba de ocultar. Estos dos factores fueron motivo suficiente para levantar sus sospechas. No olvidaba que estaba allí para cumplir con una misión: encontrar al agente infiltrado. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Thomas era realmente quien decía ser.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó, amable - ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? – dijo él, sin mostrarse molesto – Soy de Tulls. Nací allí pero viví y estudié en Germania desde que era muy pequeño. Cuando la guerra empeoró decidí volver a casa porque creo que es aquí donde debo estar. Vine a servir en el ejército, ahora que mi país me necesita.

\- ¿Eres soldado? – se sorprendió Bianca, dado que el uniforme no correspondía al de ninguna compañía que ella reconociese.

\- En realidad tengo una enfermedad y por eso me impidieron alistarme – confesó Thomas con algo de tristeza en la voz – Quería hacer algo para ayudar, por eso regresé, pero parece que no es posible.

\- No es verdad. Seguro que encuentras algo que puedes hacer desde la retaguardia. Eylstadt necesita hombres decididos como tú. La guerra es más que disparar armas y no se libra solo en el frente.

Bianca todavía no lo sabía pero su amabilidad y esa breve charla removieron algo en el interior de Rickert, pues así se llamaba realmente Thomas. Era fácil ver a otros como enemigos desde la distancia, o a los mandos de un avión, incluso separados por una trinchera en el campo de batalla. Pero estar allí, hablar con ellos… Se daba cuenta de que la gente normal no era diferente de la gente de Germania. Y al morir, sangraban igual. Las balas eran las mismas para todos. Lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus ideales. Esa mujer, Bianca, no tenía los mismos que él. Por eso nunca llegarían a entenderse.

(ooo)

Por recomendación de las dos mujeres, Rickert se instaló en la posada principal de la ciudad, ya que la propietaria era hermana de Lotta y ésta insistió. Le pareció una buena base de operaciones. Para no levantar sospechas, a la vez que se familiarizaba con la zona, los primeros días se dedicó a visitar los puntos más destacados de la ciudad, como si se tratara de un turista o un estudiante curioso. Con su gentileza y cortesía conectaba bien con los aldeanos, gracias a lo cual logró reunir información valiosa. No podía olvidar que estaba de incógnito en un país enemigo, así que era vital contar con todos los datos disponibles en caso de verse obligado a huir de improviso si las cosas se ponían muy feas. De este modo se enteró también de que el viejo castillo estaba bajo la supervisión del ejército y no era posible acceder a él. Era de esperarse, aunque esto solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que allí se ocultaba algo que la princesa no quería que se descubriese.

A causa de ello, se reunió con su agente en Eylstadt y elaboraron juntos un plan para introducirse en la fortaleza. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Puede que el resto del mundo los viera como enemigos pero Rickert, pese a su juventud, tenía las ideas muy claras. Germania no solo era armamentísticamente superior: se trataba del país más desarrollado de Europa. Era natural que quisieran amparar bajo su manto a las demás naciones para guiarlas hacia un futuro mejor. El sueño de un mundo centralizado bajo el mando germano era hermoso y Rickert deseaba que los demás países lo compartieran, como su líder quería compartir con ellos ese progreso que les depararía una vida mejor. La prueba estaba en que, a los que se habían rendido, los habían respetado, sin atacarlos en ningún momento. Para los demás… si tenía que ser por la fuerza era por su culpa. Al final no serviría de nada y acabarían viendo que aceptar la superioridad de Germania era lo mejor para ellos.

La noche previa a su incursión, Rickert bajó a cenar al comedor según su costumbre, ya que pensaba que su ausencia quizá llamaría la atención. Solía compartir sus veladas con Bianca, que también se alojaba en la misma posada, charlando hasta bien avanzada la noche. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella preguntase por él si se ausentaba sin previo aviso y quería ahorrarse cualquier eventualidad. Un simple detalle dejado al azar, aunque pareciera carente de importancia, podía arruinar toda una misión con probabilidades de éxito. Era algo que cualquier militar debía tener en cuenta y él era joven, pero no inexperto.

Al bajar las escaleras se la encontró en su mesa de siempre, donde le esperaba ya su plato de comida. Llevaba un sencillo vestido azul celeste, no especialmente entallado, pero, como cada vez que la veía, no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa. Unos mechones rebeldes escapaban de su cola de caballo y bailoteaban sobre su frente mientras apuraba su copa de vino. Sus ojos color miel le reconocieron al instante y le siguieron durante todo el camino hasta que tomó asiento frente a ella. Le costaba creer que no fuera más que una simple doncella. Tenía las maneras y la dicción propias de una señorita de alta cuna.

\- Buenas noches, lady Bianca – había tomado la costumbre de llamarla así, en consonancia a lo que pensaba de ella.

\- Buenas noches, Thomas – respondió ella, esbozando una breve sonrisa – Perdóname por no esperarte.

Dieron cuenta de su cena mientras charlaban, como todas las noches. Sin pretenderlo, la conversación se desvió hacia el viejo castillo y la leyenda de la Bruja Blanca. Se sorprendió de que la mujer, que era alguien con los pies en la tierra, hablara de ella de una forma tan soñadora. Lo atribuyó al hecho de que esa figura era la heroína nacional de su folkore. No existía algo parecido en Germania, quizá por eso no podía entenderlo.

\- La Bruja Blanca sufrió en silencio por su amado, apartándose de él porque sabía que era lo mejor para el reino que amaba tanto. Pero lo cuidó desde lejos hasta su muerte y, cuando se marchó, protegió a los habitantes de su país aunque siempre le habían mostrado desprecio, todo por él. Era una mujer muy fuerte y un gran ejemplo a seguir. Creo que así es el amor verdadero.

Esta afirmación impactó a Rickert. No habría sospechado que Bianca creía en ese tipo de amor, tan abnegado y sacrificado. ¿El amor implicaba sufrimiento, entonces? El germano había estado demasiado ocupado con sus estudios y labrándose una brillante carrera militar como para preocuparse en explorar cualquier tipo de romanticismo. No estaba seguro de qué contestar, así que optó por continuar hablando de la leyenda.

\- Pero la leyenda tiene otra versión, con otro final ¿no es cierto? En Germania se cuenta que el príncipe alejó de sí a la bruja porque ya estaba casado, que solo utilizó sus poderes para salvaguardar su reinado. Esto lo planeó junto a sus consejeros. Cuando murió, su esposa descubrió su romance y se alió con un país enemigo para destruir el reino que su difunto esposo amaba, herida por los celos. La bruja trató de impedirlo pero fue capturada, torturada y quemada por la Inquisición.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es imposible! – el grito de Bianca silenció al resto del salón, cuyas miradas se posaron en ellos dos – ¡No es más que una vulgar mentira inventada por los germanos para deshonrar a nuestra Bruja Blanca! ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así!

\- No creo que sea una mentira – contradijo él, sin alzar la voz, intentando convencerla de su punto de vista – Si te fijas, la mayoría de cuentos tienen un perfecto final feliz. Si todos se basan en una historia real, es imposible que siempre acaben bien. La vida no es así, la mayoría de las veces suceden desgracias que impiden los finales felices. Has de ser realista. Probablemente la Bruja Blanca…

\- ¡La gente necesita tener esperanza! ¿Hemos de creer que nosotros también acabaremos sumidos en la desesperación? – con estas palabras, comprendió que ya no hablaban de la leyenda – Los actos de las personas buenas, como la Bruja Blanca y su desinteresado amor por el príncipe y su pueblo, son los que marcan la diferencia, los que permiten que los finales felices se hagan realidad.

Sus ojos brillaban con resentimiento. ¿De verdad la había ofendido tanto? Estaba tan perplejo que no acertó a decir palabra cuando ella murmuró una escueta despedida y se retiró a su habitación, escaleras arriba. El salón volvió a la normalidad, finalizada la discusión. Olvidando por completo su cena, Rickert terminó su copa de vino mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué le apenaba? Apenas conocía de nada a esa mujer, no debería importarle lo que pensara. Se había asegurado de mantener un perfil bajo y de guardar las distancias lo suficiente. La primera regla del espionaje era no involucrarse con nadie. A él no se le había perdido nada con una joven de Eylstadt, por muy bonita que fuera. Y sin embargo, se sentía triste por haber peleado con ella. No podía negar que apreciaba su compañía. Pero eso tenía que acabar. Se estaba implicando demasiado y no podía perder de vista su misión. Ante todo, era un soldado. En menos de un día estaría en la fortaleza, destapando los secretos de la bruja de Eylstadt para su país. Regresaría a Germania y no volvería a ver a Bianca; ella quizá moriría en la guerra. Así tenía que ser.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de suprimir el pensamiento de que tal vez debería disculparse con ella. En un principio rechazó la idea pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más fuerza cobraba en su cabeza. Al final decidió hacerlo, aunque fuera solo para dejar su conciencia tranquila. Ella no lo sabría, pero sería como una despedida. Eso tenía sentido para él, por lo que, tras subir las escaleras, se dirigió a su cuarto. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con la mano en alto, listo para llamar, indeciso. ¿Y si no quería verle? ¿Y si le echaba? Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta para marcharse, pensando que aquello era una estupidez, un chillido le llegó desde el interior de la habitación. Sin pararse a pensarlo, abrió la puerta, convencido de que Bianca estaba en problemas.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando entró en la habitación, dejando escapar su nombre, se la encontró metida en una cubeta de agua, de espaldas a él, cubierta de espuma y totalmente desnuda. Lotta la ayudaba a enjabonarse. El soldado se quedó sin respiración por un instante. Si antes le había parecido guapa, ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda de que era preciosa. Notaba que el rostro le ardía y supuso que debía estar colorado hasta las orejas. Ella trataba de taparse el cuerpo con los brazos, con relativo éxito. Solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Lotta apareció a su lado para sacarle a empujones del cuarto. Menudo desastre. No solo no había sido capaz de disculparse sino que encima lo había estropeado aún más.

Al menos la última vez que la veía había merecido la pena, pensó con una media sonrisa mientras se metía en la cama, intentando apartar sus pensamientos de la imagen de Bianca desnuda para centrarlos en la misión que tenía al día siguiente.

(ooo)

Bianca detestaba cuando las cosas no salían de acuerdo a los planes. Como guardia bien sabía que eso ocurría más a menudo de lo que le gustaría, por eso su trabajo consistía en saber improvisar según las circunstancias. Sin embargo, esto no hacía que lo llevara mejor.

Ya llevaban casi tres semanas en la antigua capital. El invasor debía estar sobre aviso de su presencia, aunque estuvieran de incógnito, porque era escurridizo como una lagartija. En todo ese tiempo no habían obtenido ni una pista de su paradero; lo mismo se aplicaba a los traidores. Mientras tanto lady Finé e Izetta seguían en Britannia, atrapadas en interminables negociaciones con el fin de conseguir apoyo bélico para su causa. Las necesitaban más que nunca. No solo por el poder de Izetta. La presencia de la princesa influía en la moral de los soldados y los ciudadanos de forma espectacular. No era de extrañar que todos la quisieran. Era un faro de esperanza en esos días tan oscuros, una luz que los guiaba e inspiraba como si de su propia Bruja Blanca se tratase. Ese era su poder, un poder fuera de lo común que pocas veces se veía. Por eso Bianca la seguía, la cuidaba y daría su vida por ella. Y por eso tenía la obligación de solucionar ese problema antes de que volviese.

El único momento en que Bianca se libraba de toda la tensión y frustraciones era por las noches, durante sus charlas con Thomas. Había congeniado bien con el joven, hacia el que inicialmente albergaba tantas reservas, cosa que no era muy normal en ella, como Lotta se había apresurado a resaltar. No solía conectar tan bien con otros en tan poco tiempo pero la sencillez y candidez del risueño muchacho eran contagiosas y resultaba fácil dejarse llevar. Lamentablemente eso se vio empañado por su discusión. No le perdonaba que dijera cosas tan horribles sobre la Bruja Blanca. Lotta sugirió que quizá tenía una visión diferente de la leyenda por haber crecido lejos de Eylstad y que por eso no reverenciaba a la figura mítica con el mismo fervor que los demás. Si bien esta hipótesis era probablemente cierta, Bianca seguía enfadada. Era la primera vez que hablaba de amor delante de alguien más, de un casi desconocido. Y él prácticamente se había burlado de sus sentimientos. No podía pasarlo por alto sin más. Para rematar, la escena en su habitación solo había empeorado las cosas. ¿Quién le mandaba entrar sin llamar a la puerta? Jamás había pasado una vergüenza semejante. Aunque no lo pareciera, era muy pudorosa. Ni siquiera se sentía cómoda cuando compartía las duchas con sus compañeras de la guardia. Que Thomas la hubiera visto sin ropa era… no podía ni pensar en ello sin ponerse roja de los pies a la cabeza.

No obstante, ahora no podía preocuparse por eso. Esa noche estaba de guardia. Aunque el castillo estaba bajo la supervisión del ejército, decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Agradeció haber tenido esa idea cuando un temblor sacudió la vieja fortaleza desde los cimientos. No podía ser casualidad. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el sótano; el reguero de cadáveres que encontró en su camino no hizo sino confirmar sus peores sospechas. El agente germano había logrado entrar y estaba a punto de descubrir el secreto de la bruja, si no lo había hecho ya.

En efecto, el sótano era la parte más dañada y se advertían en él signos de pelea. Descubrió un pasadizo y se metió en él, recorriéndolo lo más aprisa que pudo. Cuando iba llegando al final escuchó voces, por lo que sacó su arma, avanzando más despacio ahora. Tenía que estar preparada.

Pero nada podía haberla preparado para lo que encontró al salir del túnel. Apuntó con su pistola a la persona que estaba allí antes de darse cuenta de que era Thomas. No podía ser posible. Thomas, el joven con el que tan buenos ratos había pasado, con el que hablaba todos los días, ¿era el agente germano? Había conseguido engañarla por completo.

\- ¡Eres tú! – acertó a decir, todavía sin asimilarlo del todo.

Él parecía igual de asombrado. Claro, no tenía ni idea de que ella era miembro de la guardia. La realidad estaba cayendo sobre ellos ahora como una pesada losa, más contundente que cualquier bomba. Ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles, en silencio, apuntándose con sus armas sin llegar a disparar. Bianca vio que él cargaba consigo una cámara fotográfica. Así que había conseguido las pruebas. Debía impedir a toda costa que llegase a Germania con ellas. Pero si hacía cualquier movimiento podía disparar. Se dijo que era eso y nada más lo que impedía que ella misma apretara el gatillo.

Los segundos pasaban con mucha lentitud; ninguno era capaz de decir nada. Tan solo se miraban a los ojos intentando leerse el uno al otro, intentando descifrar cuánto había de verdad y de mentira en la persona que creían conocer y cómo sería en realidad. Y de repente, todo se aceleró. Una tercera persona penetró en la estancia, a todas luces el traidor de Eylstadt. Casi al mismo tiempo, varios miembros de la guardia llegaron como refuerzos. El hombre desconocido sacó su arma y no vaciló en disparar; Bianca y las demás hicieron lo propio en respuesta. Hubo un breve tiroteo, que los dos hombres aprovecharon para escapar. Parecía que nadie había salido herido.

\- ¡Sellad todas las salidas! ¡Dad aviso a los soldados de que tenemos dos fugitivos armados y peligrosos! Llevan secretos de Estado, no deben abandonar la ciudad. Esa es la máxima prioridad. ¡Vamos, deprisa!

La voz autoritaria de Bianca resonó por todo el antiguo sótano dictando las órdenes, que sus chicas se apresuraron a seguir. Ella misma se dirigió a la parte superior del castillo todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas, en busca de Thomas. Su mente era un torbellino, aún no lograba aceptarlo. ¿Cómo podía ser que un germano le pareciera tan buena persona? A no ser que eso también fuera parte de su fachada. Pero en algún lugar recóndito de su interior, ella sabía que no lo era. Que esa parte que le había dejado ver era real. Eso lo hacía todo mucho más difícil. Su corazón albergaba dudas porque se estaba dando cuenta de que, así como ella era devota de la princesa, quizá la gente de Germania seguía a su líder porque creían en él, aunque estuviera equivocado. Tal vez, para ellos, lady Finé estaba equivocada.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en ello. Sus pasos la habían dirigido hasta las almenas del castillo, donde se encontraba Thomas, apuntándola con la pistola de nuevo. Hizo lo propio, acercándose a él.

\- Las pruebas no están aquí, no las tengo – dijo él.

\- Ya estamos registrando todo el castillo y los alrededores, tu cómplice no escapará con ellas – le aseguró – Y aunque sea verdad, sabes que no puedo dejarte ir – pese a todo, descubrió que no quería matarle. Le podía ser de mayor utilidad si le capturaba vivo.

Thomas bajó la pistola y dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia ella; Bianca aferró la suya con más fuerza.

\- Si nos dices todo lo que sabes sobre Germania, no te haremos daño – insistió – Tú sabes bien que la información es mucho más valiosa que un cadáver.

\- Gracias, Bianca. Pero, aunque pudiera traicionar a mi patria… - se abrió la chaqueta del uniforme, revelando una mancha de sangre procedente de una herida de bala – No necesito que me dejes ir.

Sonreía, aunque tras esa sonrisa se adivinaba un agudo dolor. Algo se revolvió en el interior de la capitana, reacia a retirar el arma todavía. Podía ser una trampa, ya la había engañado antes. Pero algo le decía que no estaba mintiendo, que no era una treta: iba a morir si no hacía nada. ¿Quería eso? ¿Quería que acabara así, que ese fuera su final? Herido de muerte en un país enemigo, capturado por sus adversarios, derrotado por completo.

\- Al final nunca tuve ocasión de disculparme – Thomas seguía hablando, sin preocuparse por el cañón de la pistola de Bianca a pocos centímetros de su pecho – Lamento haber hablado mal de algo importante para ti. Y también interrumpir mientras te bañabas – hizo un amago de ensanchar la sonrisa, aunque éste se convirtió enseguida en una mueca de dolor – Quizá tengas razón y el amor nos impulsa a cometer actos desesperados, fuera de toda lógica. Y esos actos son los que dan sentido a la existencia de las personas.

Cayó de rodillas frente a ella, el arma resbaló de sus manos. La sangre había traspasado por completo la tela de su camisa, empapando también la chaqueta y comenzando a formar un espeso charco en el suelo de piedra. Ella vacilaba, sin saber qué hacer. Sin darse cuenta, se había arrodillado a su lado.

\- En realidad tenías algo de razón – susurró, no sabiendo si le hablaba a él o a sí misma – Los finales felices no abundan. A veces el sacrificio no es suficiente.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que haya que dejar de intentarlo ¿verdad? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir? Por eso luchas, por eso sigues con adoración a tu lady Finé, por eso nos ves como a monstruos que destrozan todo.

\- No, Thomas.

\- Rickert. Me llamo Rickert – el soldado había acabado tendido en el suelo, incapaz de soportar el dolor de su herida. Probablemente, la bala le estaba perforando algún órgano interno.

\- Rickert…

\- Has ganado, Bianca. Aún puedes tener tu final feliz. Tan solo no hagas nada y espera un poco más – su voz sonaba ya apagada, próxima a extinguirse.

Era la primera vez desde que la nombrasen capitana de la guardia que no sabía qué hacer. Jamás se había visto en una encrucijada semejante. Siempre estuvo segura de lo que quería, de lo que era importante, de por qué vivía y luchaba. Pero ahora, en menos de tres semanas, los cimientos de todo eso se habían hecho añicos por culpa de un soldado germano. Habían hablado de amor, de sacrificios, de guerra y de cuentos de hadas. Todo eso formaba un remolino en su cabeza, en su corazón, que no era

capaz de detener. Ya no podía negar que Rickert le importaba, al ver la sangre manando de su abdomen con profusión. "Aunque pudiera traicionar a mi patria", esas habían sido sus palabras. ¿Y ella? ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo todo atrás en pos de su propio final feliz? ¿Sería capaz de hacer tal sacrificio?

Le dolía el pecho como si le hubieran disparado también. Le picaban los ojos y le escocía la garganta. De pronto, notó algo cálido en su mano izquierda. La sangre del joven había alcanzado hasta allí. ¿Y desde hacía cuánto tiempo sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de él?

(ooo)

Rickert recordaría muy poco de las siguientes horas, tan solo retazos de lo que solo podía describir como una viva agonía. Se acordaba del agudo dolor en el costado, de casi arrastrase por húmedos pasadizos de piedra, a medio camino entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia, guiado por una voz firme que creyó identificar como la de Bianca; de pasar frío acurrucado sobre sí mismo durante horas con tan solo un trapo de tela cubriéndole la herida precariamente. No sabía si sus aliados le estaban ayudando a escapar o si estaba en manos de sus enemigos, que se lo llevaban para sonsacarle secretos de Estado a alguna cárcel remota y desconocida incluso para el gobierno, donde nadie sabría jamás que se encontraba y se cometían terribles atrocidades con los presos.

Durante todo ese tiempo pensó que iba a morir al menos una treintena de veces, que hasta allí había llegado. Y al contrario de lo que esperaba, no tenía miedo, pero sí se sentía triste. Hasta entonces había vivido por y para el ejército, siguiendo ciegamente al líder de su país. Pensaba que estaba bien para él pero descubrió que en ningún momento su vida había sido suya. Y ahora que tocaba a su fin, quería que lo fuera.

Lo primero que vio cuando recuperó la consciencia fue un cuarto sucio, oscuro y destartalado. Entonces había sobrevivido y se encontraba en prisión, dedujo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía tanto el costado y bajó la vista hasta su abdomen. Estaba limpio, sin rastro de sangre y cubierto por una venda. El lugar olía a cerrado y humedad. Tenía todo el aspecto de una celda. Rickert se incorporó con cuidado, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Como esperaba, no pudo abrirla. Regresó a la cama donde se había despertado, con intenciones de descansar. Tarde o temprano aparecería alguien para explicarle su situación. Por el momento estaba vivo, que era lo importante.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que la puerta se abrió. Lo que no imaginaba era que la persona que cruzó el umbral fuera directa a su lado, prácticamente tirándose encima de la cama.

\- ¿Lady Bianca? – en un acto reflejo la volvió a llamar como lo haría Thomas, su alter ego.

\- Así que lo has logrado. Bien hecho – dijo ella, en referencia al hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido.

¿Por qué le felicitaba? ¿Acaso se alegraba de verle con vida? Así parecía pero eso no podía menos que confundir al joven. Aunque al mismo tiempo, era una sensación cálida, por poco sentido que tuviese.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber.

\- No quería dejarte morir, eso es todo – respondió ella con sencillez.

Por supuesto, eso no era todo. Había mucho más. El soldado escuchó impresionado cómo la capitana se las había arreglado para sacarle del castillo y de la ciudad, además de cuidar de que no perdiera la vida.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Para encerrarme en la cárcel? – no se le ocurría otra explicación lógica.

\- No estás en la cárcel – explicó Bianca, casi risueña – Bienvenido a los Estados Unidos de Atlanta.

\- ¿Cuándo…? – para él, que solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que se desmayó, era difícil de asimilar - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Buscar el final feliz – afirmó la capitana antes de envolverlo en un abrazo.

Sumergido en esa calidez, recordó lo que había dicho en la posada esa noche, cuando todavía eran solo Thomas y Bianca: el amor verdadero requiere sacrificios. Bien sabía que aquello estaba lejos de ser un cuento de hadas pero ese deseo de protagonizar su propia historia cuando estaba a las puertas de la muerte no había desaparecido. Bianca valía más que un país y que una guerra. Esa noche le regañó por no tener esperanza, por no creer. Ahora sabía que podía creer en ella.

\- Lo has dejado todo atrás – comentó, sin soltarse - ¿Vas a estar bien?

\- Aún deseo que la gente de Eylstadt pueda vivir en paz – confesó – Pero también la de Germania. Y todos los demás en Europa, o aquí. Dime que piensas lo mismo.

\- Lo pienso – aseguró él; después de todo, desde su primer encuentro, había experimentado ese sentimiento – No me importa quién gane la guerra. Con estar vivo y a tu lado es suficiente.

Más tarde se enteraría de que Bianca había comprado su libertad con información privilegiada. Los Estados Unidos de Atlanta iban a entrar en la guerra como tercer frente, dispuestos a ser una fuerza pacificadora. A cambio de la ayuda de ambos, les garantizaron protección como refugiados políticos, aunque ya nunca podrían regresar a sus respectivos países. Estaba bien con eso. Ahora tan solo quería concentrarse en escribir las páginas de su historia, quizá repleta de logros militares pero en blanco respecto a todo lo demás. Después de todo, a lo mejor los cuentos de hadas si existían. Por lo que a él concernía, estaba dispuesto a que Bianca fuera la protagonista del suyo.

* * *

 _Siento que el final no fue lo que ambos merecían pero no logré hacer nada mejor. Aun así espero que la idea principal esté clara. Me he tomado algunas licencias respecto al episodio original para poder construir mejor la historia. Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva son bien recibidos en un review. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_


End file.
